


A Day Out With Dad

by OneForAllFandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I tagging right?, Bonding, Do I need alot?, Embarrassment, Friendship Fun, Gen, How many tags should i use?, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idea from a prompt I found, Jokes, Pleasant Chaos, Space Mall, Stress, Training, Voltron Family, Voltron shenagigans, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneForAllFandoms/pseuds/OneForAllFandoms
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy and normal day. I guess with this quirky family, that will never happen.





	A Day Out With Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic I'm posting here. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

It started out like any normal day. The paladins, Allura and Coran stop on a nearby planet to restock on supplies and resources. The crew is currently on deck discussing the plan.

“Alright. Now that we have safely landed it’s time to get to work. During our last rescue mission, we had some trouble with coordination and teamwork. To prevent that this time, we will do some more exercises with the lions. Then tomorrow we will go gather supplies. The plan for that will also be discussed tomorrow. For now, get to the lions. Coran and I will monitor from here.”

“You heard her guys, suit up and let’s go.”

“Don’t worry Shiro, we got this.”

“Last time you said that Lance, we ended up getting chased by carnivorous butterfly things.”

“Shut up Pidge.”

“You know they are speaking the truth.”

“No one asked for your opinion Keith. Hunk, Buddy, you got me right?”

“Sorry Lance, you know I like to stay out of most arguments.”

“Bro.”

“Alright. Enough is enough. Let’s go. We’re wasting daylight.”

With a bit more grumbling from Lance, everyone headed to their lions.

“Okay Paladins! This exercise was created to help further bond with each other mentally! As you all know, each lion is connected to one another and you forged a mental bond with your lions, that same bond also connects you to each other. Have any of you felt a strong feeling or as you humans say, a gut feeling?” Coran asks.

“I felt a strong urge to go to Lance once. When I got to him he was being pinned down by some Galra.”

“I remember that. I got separated from everyone when I got surrounded and my communicator broke. Blue took a beating until Hunk came in.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I am talking about! What you felt was that bond. Hunk, your lion felt Blue’s distress when she asked for help. Yellow responded by sending that feeling to you. The blue and yellow lions naturally have a stronger link to each other as the first paladins were close friends. You and Lance, being as close as you are naturally have a stronger link to each other.”

“Lance, even our lions are best bros.”

“I knew we were destined to be friends!”

“Ahem! Anyway back on topic. Here is what you guys will do.” Coran explains what’s needed to the paladins. All was going well until Keith and Lance started to argue. The training ended with Lance, Keith, and their lions stuck head first in the ground. It’s actually a bit funny looking and Lance chuckles lightly.

“Hey Keith.”

“What is it Lance?”

“This exercise was pretty dangerous huh?”

“Obviously.”

“You could even say this death fall almost cost Voltron…..”

“Lance, you better not continue that sentence.”

“An arm and a leg!”

“Don’t talk to me or my lion again.”

“Come on, lighten up!”

“Lance! Keith! Are you alright?”

“Just peachy Shiro. Although something is up with Keith since he doesn’t get good humor.”

“Paladins, good work today. We will try again later. Return to the castle.” Allura states. After freeing Red and Blue they all return to the castle and all go their separate ways till dinner. During dinner, they talk about the training, which lead to yet another fight between Keith and Lance.

“All I am saying is that if Lance hadn’t run into me, none of this would have happened.” Slamming his hands on the table, Lance retaliates.

“Don’t put all the blame on me! If you would’ve gotten off your high horse then we would have been fine!” As he shouts this, his hand lands on a spoon of space goo making it soar and land on Pidge. “Ah, sorry Pidge.”

“It’s okay Lance. It was an accident. Just like this was.” They flick a spoonful of goo at Lance but he dodges and it hits Keith.

“Hey!” Keith flicks some back making it land on Coran.

“Well, can’t say I expected that. Best not let it go to waste!” Coran casually says as he continues to eat.

“Guys, knock it off. You’re wasting fo-”

“What was that? I didn’t catch that.” Says Pidge grinning as Shiro wipes it off his face glaring.

“Pidge!”

“Sorry dad, it was an accident.”

“I’ll show you an accident.”

He takes a plate of goo and tosses it at Pidge. Everyone gasps as Lance shouts “Dad’s gone rogue! Food fight!”

Chaos ensued from this point on. Even Allura got roped in. But once all the chaos ended, everyone cleaned up and went to their rooms to shower and turn in for the night. The next morning Allura sent everyone out on errands to collect the supplies. It didn’t take as long as she thought so she gave permission for the paladins to have a day to relax and explore on the condition that they STAY WITH SHIRO and don’t cause trouble. The planet they were on, Xophinix, is a modern and civilized planet. They take their time exploring and eventually end up in some alien mall. As they walk Shiro brings up the suggestion to get lunch and everyone agrees, although soon after he regrets asking. When in the food court, it’s mayhem. Shiro is currently trying to keep Keith and Lance apart to keep them from fighting while trying to get everyone in order.

“Come at me Lance!”

“Bring it on mullet!”

Even though they are being held by Shiro, they still try to attack each other. “Keith, Lance, knock it off will you! Are you guys’ kids or what!?” He looks over to the right and left. “Pidge, stop gawking at the tech and actually pick something! Hunk! Please pick only one thing in the menu! I know it’s hard to decide but we have to leave soon.” He gets no response from either and sighs.

A waitress nearby starts giggling and smiling and says “It’s so nice to meet a man who looks after his offspring so well.”

Everyone freezes in place and gapes while Shiro turns a bright red and belatedly stammers out “I’m not– they’re not –“

It’s understandable on why she thought this. I mean to aliens humans probably look more or less the same as far as they’re concerned. I mean there is plenty of ‘family resemblance’. During all this Lance sports the biggest shit eating grin he can muster before abruptly whining “Daaaaaad! Keith keeps pushing me!”

“What!? You pushed me first! Dad, I didn’t – I mean Shiro –“ at this point Keith turns brick red too for accidentally falling into it while Shiro feels his soul slowly escaping his body.

Pidge and Hunk are laughing so hard they are practically rolling on the floor.

“We’re going home,” Shiro demands. Embarrassed beyond what they can handle, Shiro and Keith leave the mall without another word. The rest follow behind still laughing. When back at the castle they mostly calmed down and are cheerily greeted by Coran.

“Welcome back! Did you guys have a good time?”

Lance immediately speaks up. “Oh my god, Coran. We had the best time! Didn’t we Keith, Shiro?”

The two both groan while still somewhat red. Pidge and Hunk start to laugh again. “Sounds like you had bundles of fun! Relaxation is also an important bonding time you know. Anyway, I got to go fix some things around the castle. I’ll see you later!” Coran merrily walks off with a slight bounce in his step while the rest go off on their own. All in all, It was a good day to be with  ~~~~dad.


End file.
